


Is That Real Mistletoe?

by Anonymous



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2015 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne arrives at a party, and there's a weird kid with a hat. That may or may not have real mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That Real Mistletoe?

“No, it’s that one.” Tracey says from the back seat.

“You know, I could really do without the back seat driving right now.”

“Oh calm down, Daphne, it’s not like were gonna die.” Blaise says from my right.

“Yes but I might very well get lost if the two of you don’t quiet down.” There’s a few moments of silence, before I see the actual house number for the party we were invited to. “There.”

“No parking spots.”

“There’s one.”

“Thanks you two, and again, shut up!”

“You know you’re no fun to drive with, D.” Tracey says, sighing.

I manage to squeeze my mom’s beast of a car into a parking spot so small that no SUV should have ever been able to fit into it.

”Alright guys, get out.”

“Can we talk now?”

“Yes Blaise, you can. Oh and make sure-” There’s  a thump to my right “not to slam the car doors into anything.” I mumble, getting continually quieter.

“Sorry.” Blaise yells, climbing out of the door.

The three of us walked the block or so to the house where the Christmas party is taking place.

“Who’s going to knock?” Tracey asks, meaning someone other than her.

They both stand there silent, Blaise staring at me, out of the corner of his eyes, egging me on.

“You know, you are just the **best** of friends.” I walk up to the door, and knock. There’s no response, but at this point I’d noticed the sign that was probably supposed to be on the door laying on the ground saying:

_Let yourself in, you idiot.  
_

“Uhh,” I begin, “ I, uh think we can just go in.”

“Okay.” Says Blaise, “Let’s go.”

“You know guys, this will officially be our first Christmas party not at one of our parents houses or school.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, we’re growing up.”

“Blaise, let her be nostalgic. It’s not like she has anything to look forward to,” She says smiling. I nudge her, and smile.

As I open the door, and the three of us walk in, one at a time, Tracey first, I am simultaneously overwhelmed and underwhelmed. The party, despite having at least 7 times as many people per room than there should be, didn’t really seem that much crazier than any other party I’d been to.

“Look.” Tracey whispers, as we enter another room, Blaise having disappeared somewhere along the way.

“Where?” I whisper back.

“There, the guy with the mistletoe headband.”

I look over and see a guy, kind of scrawny, with crazy black hair and striking green eyes.  behind glasses that should have been dorky but just accentuated his eyes. He also looked kind of lost, and about my age,

“He looks lonely.”

“He should be, wearing that.” I elbow her after that comment.

“Trace, be nice.”

“Fine.”

“Thanks.”

As the night passes, I keep my eye on mistletoe-hat boy. I still didn’t understand the mistletoe head band. Well, I understood what it was, but not why he had it.

“I’m gonna go talk to him,” I say to Tracey, who I find out as I turn out is in fact not standing next to me. So I walk up to the mistletoe-hat boy.

“I have two questions to ask you.”

“Yeah,” he says, looking up at me.

“Is that real mistletoe?”

“Yeah, yeah it is,” he says, halfheartedly laughing.

“Good,” I say and kiss him. His nose is in the way, and his lips aren’t ready for it, and his glasses kinda fall down on me, and there’s a weird thing going on with our hands. It was still probably the best kiss I’ve ever had. I was planning on going for the cheek, but I missed. I think.

“What’s yo-your second question?” He says after a moment.

“Why?"

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from OTP prompts:  
> Imagine Person A of your OTP wearing one of those ridiculous mistletoe hats/headbands to a party. Everyone keeps their distance from them until Person B takes pity and gives them a kiss on the cheek. Bonus if they start dating after.


End file.
